Finally I have a brother
by Near Uchiha
Summary: Yey…..akhirnya ane ngebuat fanfic death note*niup terompet* di sini ga ada pair and no YAOI! ...


Yey…..akhirnya ane ngebuat fanfic death note*niup terompet* di sini ga ada pair and no YAOI! *nangis* hahahaha,,maaf ya kalau jelek dll maklum lah author baru

Pair : I think no pair in here -,-

Disclaimer : Hah…siapa ya kagak tau hahahaha *di tabok Mello*

Rate : K atau T ya hem…cap cip cup kembang kuncup pilih mana yg mau di cup aha….rate nya T hehehehe

Enjoy this story ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally I have a brother ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pada suatu malam yang dingin di suatu taman yang lumayan luas terlihat seorang pemuda yang tinggi dan berambut hitam sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman sendirian tanpa di temani seorang pun. Ya pemuda ini lebih akrab di sapa L entah kenapa dengan nama pemuda ini tidak ada nama kepanjangan nya. Saat pemuda ini melewati semak-semak yang begitu banyak dari salah satu semak terdengar sebuah suara dan saat L melihatnya semak itu bergerak-gerak,L mengira kalau semak itu bergerak hanya karena di tiup angin tapi malam ini benar-benar tidak ada angin ya benar-benar aneh. Saat L mendekati semak itu ada perasaan aneh antara perasaan takut dan bingung dan saat L melihat semak itu ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang tergeletak pingsan dengan darah yang banyak berceceran di sekitarnya,L yang melihatnya langsung membawanya ke apartement nya.

+Keesokan harinya di apartement L+

Akhirnya dua pasang bola mata yang indah terbuka dari dunia mimpi yang indah.

"Emh….au…."

"Jangan banyak bergerak bocah kau masih sakit!"

"Si..siapa yang kau panggil bocah?"

"Kau." Kata L membawa sarapan untuk seseorang yang dia panggil bocah tadi.

"Kau siapa?"

"Namaku L dan kau sendiri?" Tanya L sambil menyodorkan sarapan nya kepada pemuda itu.

"Na…namaku Near salam kenal." Kata Near sambil mengambil sarapan yang telah di buatkan L ."Ini dimana?" Tanya Near lagi.

"Ini di apartement ku."

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di apartement mu?"

"Kau ku temukan di salah satu semak-semak di taman kota dengan berlumuran darah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya L dengan bingung.

"Darah?" saat L mengatakan darah sepertinya Near langsung mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

_FLASHBACK _

Malam yang menyenangkan bagi Near saat malam itu berpesta ria dengan teman-temannya. Ada panggung,makanan dan minuman yang enak dan di sertai dengan pemandangan yang indah saat berada di villa Mello salah seorang teman dekat Near.

"Ayo Near kita berdansa dengan yang lainnya." Ajak Misa dengan sedikit blushing,ya sebenarnya Misa menyimpan sebuah perasaan kepada Near.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa" jawab Near dengan lembut.

"Akh….kau ini liat Mello dia kan tidak bisa berdansa tapi akhirnya dia mencoba berdansa ya walaupun akhirnya hasilnya tetap sama" jelas Misa sambil menahan tawa.

"Walaupun kau menjelaskan nya dengan panjang lebar aku tetap pada pendirianku yaitu tetap tidak berdansa." Jawab Near dengan gaya yang keren dan cool #ini yang saya suka dari Near #.

"Ah baiklah tuan keras kepala" jawab Misa dengan kecewa dan langsung meninggalkan Near. Near yang ditinggalkan Misa pun langsung pergi ke kamar kecil khusu pria #ya iyalah masa wanita *di pukul Near*#. Dan saat ada pesta dansa tiba-tiba tamu yang tidak di undang pun datang (?) sambil menodongkan pistol pada Mello.

"Hm….kalau tidak salah kau tidak ada di daftar tamu Light Yagami." Jelas Mello sambil melihat kea rah Light.

"Tapi sepertinya tadi aku sudah mendaftar." Kata Light sambil menarik pelatuk pistol.

DUAR

"Mellooooo!" teriak Misa.

"Berisik" dan Light pun langsung menembak Misa dan para tamu yang lainnya tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun. Akhirnya seluruh tamu yang sedang berdansa di villa Mello tewas semuanya oleh perbuatan keji Light Yagami.

"Wah…ternyata permainan nya sudah selesai ya."

"Hm…kau lagi-lagi terlambat Matt." Ujar Light dengan nada yang marah.

"Maaf maaf lain kali aku janji tidak akan terlambat." Kata Matt sambil mendekati Light. "Apa kau yakin semua sudah mati?" Tanya Matt.

"Ku rasa sudah semua."

"Tapi aku masih merasakan hawa keberadaan manusia yang lain selain kita." Jelas Matt.

"Berapa orang?" Tanya Light.

"Hm….hanya satu orang."

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar." Jelas Light.

"Baik." Dan akhirnya kedua nya pun berpencar mencari satu orang lagi yang belum di bunuh di villa itu. Saat Near keluar dari kamar kecil dan menuju altar tempat pesta Near benar-benar terkejut melihat altar itu sekarang sudah di penuhi dengan darah dan orang-orang yang mati.

'A…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Near bertanya kepada diri nya sendiri karena perasaan yang benar-benar takut Near pun berlari menuju pintu keluar altar.

'Hm….dimana orang itu?' batin Light bertanya-tanya dan saat Light ingin membuka pintu,dirinya terdorong oleh orang yang membuka pintu itu dan ternyata itu Near yang terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan Light yang terjatuh. "Akh…hei kau tunggu….!" Ucap Light dan langsung berdiri mengejar pemuda itu. Akhirnya kejar mengejar pun terjadi dan sampai lah mereka berdua di taman kota. Near pun berlari melewati semak-semak yang sangat banyak dan di belakang nya Light sedang mengatur nafasnya karena lelah mengejar Near,karena terlalu lelah Light langsung saja menembak Near dan tepat mengani lengan kanan Near.

"Akh….." Near pun terjatuh dan langsung pingsan.

"Hah benar-benar melelahkan lebih baik aku memberitahu Matt kalau orang itu sudah mati." Ucap Light dan langsung pergi.

_End FlashBack_

Setelah mengingat kejadian itu Near baru tersadar kalau sarapan nya sudah dingin. "Ah…sial" gerutu Near dan memakan sarapan nya yang sudah dingin.

"Hei hei hei jangan memakan sarapan yang sudah dingin itu akan membuatmu sakit." Jelas L.

"Apa peduli mu?" Tanya Near dengan bingung.

"Sebab aku ini saudaramu!"

"Saudara hahaha kita saja bahkan baru saja saling mengenal!" jelas Near.

"Hah masa kau tidak merasa sama sekali?" Tanya L.

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Near dengan gaya cool nya.

"Asal kau tau ya sebenarnya kita ini berasal dari sebuah marga yang sama tapi marga kita ini memiliki sebuah kebiasaan yang benar-benar aneh kebiasaan yang bertolak belakang dari marga yang lainnya." jelas L panjang lebar.

"Tapi aku tetap akan merasakan kau sebagai teman bukan saudara lagi pula apa maksud mu kebiasaan yang bertolak belakang denga marga yang lain?" Tanya Near bingung.

"Ya…marga kita ini memiliki kebiasaan yang berbeda jadi jika sebuah keluarga memiliki anak laki-laki yang kira-kira baru lahir harus segera di buang ke panti asuhan." Lagi-lagi L menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. "Kau juga pasti berasal dari panti asuhan kan?"

"Ya tapi aku kabur." Jawab Near.

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

"Tapi bagaimana kau tau kalau aku ini memiliki marga yang sama dengan mu?" Tanya Near heran.

"Kalau kau sudah besar aku akan memberitahu mu." Jelas L.

"Jadi apa aku harus memanggil mu dengan sebutan kaka?" Tanya Near lagi.

"Tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa." Jawab L dengan gaya yang keren.

"Hah sepertinya aku punya saingan bergaya."

"Hahaha ya sepertinya." Jawab L dan kembali mengobrol aktivitas Near sebelum mereka bertemu.

'Finally I have a brother' batin Near bahagia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weleh akhirnya selesai deh *senyum-senyum Gaje* gimana nih apakah masih banyak dialog lagi? Itu juga kalau kalian telah membaca fic saya yang dulu hehehehe

Tolong review ya tanpa review kalian saya tidak akan membuat fic ini ^^

Thanks for reading ^o^


End file.
